cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
University of Braunschweig
: Receive the light that you may give it forth) |established = 2009 |type = |head_label = Patron |head = Princess Victoria |rector = Hannah Lehrer |city = Braunschweig |country = Duchy of Brunswick |campus = Urban |colors = |affiliations = Universities of Brunswick System }} The University of Braunschweig is the first in a series of higher education campuses owned by the Universities of Brunswick System. The university is devoted to being the leading provider of undergraduate and post graduate education. Admission The following standards are required of each student who wishes to begin any program at the University of Braunschweig: :* A minimum 2.5 GPA. :* No lower than a B- on all standardized college admissions tests. :* Recommendation letters and references. :* Extracurricular activities are recommended. The applications process includes the completion of the actual application, which includes basic information about the prospective student, their previous education, and any other relevant information. Each prospective student must pay an application fee of €30 unless the fee has been waived by admission staff on grounds of financial need. The student must also provide a transcript from their secondary education institution that provides grade point average, class rank, class history, and standardized test scores. Each student must also pass through an interview process before being accepted. Each prospective student must complete a financial aid package upon signing a letter of intent after being accepted. Academics The University of Braunschweig offers three levels of degree programs: Bachelor’s, Master’s, and Doctorate’s. The university offers an array of programs through its colleges and schools: :* College of Arts and Sciences :* College of Fine and Applied Arts :* School of Music :* College of Education :* College of Business :* College of Medicine :* College of Government and Law :* Duchess’ Graduate School Information on specific degrees can be found in the most recent edition of the University of Braunschweig Academic Catalog. Student Life The students of the University that live on campus are offered a plethora of extracurricular and off-campus activities to help them acclimate to and enjoy the college life. There are frequent student trips that include activities like snowboarding, skiing, tubing, rock climbing, hiking, rafting, kayaking, camping, and fishing in nearby national parks. Dormitory staff often organize social and educational events to help students get to know each other and more about their surroundings. The University of Braunschweig supports many clubs and organizations such as Greek organizations, academic and diversity clubs, and sports clubs. The University of Braunschweig also offers off-campus undergraduate and graduate degrees for students who seek an education but are also raising a family or maintain a career. Athletics The University of Braunschweig supports a thriving athletic department with many successful student-athletes. These are the following sports supported by the University: :* Baseball :* Basketball :* Diving :* Football :* Golf :* Soccer :* Swimming :* University of Braunschweig Marching Pride Satellite Campuses :* University of Brausnchweig at Bevern Notable Alumni :* Princess Victoria, Duchess of Brunswick- Honorary Doctorate of Law Category:Universities in the Duchy of Brunswick Category:Universities